Cirque De Freak
'Message From Niko' OH ! What fun ! look what we have here - A newbie ! Such joy ~c’mon, don’t be shy. C’mere; let me take a look at that face….' BOOO ! - Wooo ! HAHAHA !-' oooo ~o Come on now Put a smile on that face ''So you’ve chosen us, eh Well you’ve chosen right ! So you think you can hang with Kool and the Gang -I could see it, I see a tremendous BOOM ! of potential- Ya’ see here in “De Freaks”We’re never short of a little-laughter,The Zone, is such a '''SAD' and DEPRESSING place. It just begs for a little SMILE ! - and tell you what , we’re going to give it to them. Turn that frown upside down with a clean- Slice ! HAHAHAHAHA ! I swear - sometimes I just crack myself up, I suppose I should be careful, - I’ve had a few jokes that took “ Going in for the kill. “ By it’s puny little hairy BALLS ! and had it quivering from it’s neck till it went all blue. Oh ! oooooh ~ Imagine seeing that on Christmas. ~ Jingle Balls, Jingle Balls , Jingle all the wayyyyy ~ woooo ! haha how much fun we love to have when we rip them from their place HEY ! -'HAH' - It ever ends. Now ! all jokes aside- pffft-, Give me a moment.There !- Now all jokes aside - Here in Cirque De Freak-'' Death is inevitable'', whether it’s by the hand of those fruity with a dash of rainbow Military Scums ! The hands of my 2000 and counting enemies ! Vengeful hands of a child with the pain of their slaughtered family by the hands of De Freaks on their back or - THE BUMPER OF MY CAR ! - It’s important that you know, Death is inevitable. That is why we live every moment as if it’s our last moment.Remember that - As a freak, you’ll encounter some rude and unpleasant attention. They’ll look at you badly, their words will be harsh- but remember.. If you have nothing nice to say - THEN PEEL THEIR SKINS OFF WITH THE RUSTIEST NAIL YOU CAN FIND ! SET THEIR BODIES A FLAME THEN PUT OUT THAT FLAME WITH A GOLDEN SHOWER THROUGH THEIR EMPTY LITTLE OOZING SKULLS WHILE THEY CALCINE LIKE A FUCKING ROTTEN TOMATO '! -...ahem'', Im sure that’ll do the trick. Wouldn't you agree ? Im sure you would. I own the Grey Zone, and I ensure that my name isn’t said without a hint of fear in the voice of men. I am Nikolias Creed, Nikolias “ De Freak “ Creed, Clown King, King of Cannibals, My mission is to entertain, to control, - one joke at a time. As my men, as my followers you will enforce my order. You will make it known, - We will go down in history -Huhuhu- Cirque De Freak, the guys who showered the grey zone with blood and made it onto a pretty little smile. How can you understand Laughter without Pain ? How can you feel whole without the threat of emptiness.-There’s nothing so CRUEL as MEMORY - but with us, you can relinquish it, scratch all the bad grime and taste it left in your aching little mind; And premise across new ones, Think of it.. hmm as a new identity..-Huhuhu- A gift from mee- to you - Now, go on - do what you do best ! and let the show BEGIN ! I promise, you’re in for a hell of a ride- '''HAHAHAHA -HUHUHU- HAHAHAHA AHH ! Location *Crator Once known as the infamous city that never sleeps, now it’s nothing but a haunted place full of death and decay. New York City changed to the name Crater around 2100 due to a massive rocket launch failure. The concept of exploring another planet was short lived as the rocket had been bombed out of the sky, managing to land around NYC, focused more around the down town portion of it.Thus, the name Crater evolved due to the massive crater it left in the ground. The length goes up three miles all around, having crumbled the cement which made way to an entrance into the sewage system and underground development. No one dubbed NYC inhabitable, especially once the Corrupted and Parasyte took over.By far the most dangerous existence in all of Sector D in a whole, Crater is what most gangs use to initiate proper members. The Pitt is infamous for sending the potential elites out there, and if they return alive, and Quarter Three free, the title of Suicide Squad member is achieved. Their names become almost infamous, scorching throughout The Grey Zone like wildfire, and become the most feared individuals alive. For, if you can survive Crater, you can survive anything in the eyes of the rest.It is also why it is near the end portion of Leon. Crater itself is nothing but old sky scrapers, crumbling buildings, and chaos all around. The place is like a maze of madness. Corrupted beings linger too and fro, dangerous predators, Parasyte monsters, and some cannibals run rapid. Although it is dangerous, it’s a prize for valuables. Many a Scavenger try to go and collect, but only a few achieve glory. Niko and the Gang set location is in the Cannibal infested city Crator , their numbers has severely out crippled the numbers of any other Cannibal gang. *'The Fun House' GS_Funhouse_MainGate.jpg The fear in Niko’s name stretching far and wide, Niko is known to have traveled many places with his crew. But, The Joker's funhouse is their set headquaters.It’s known to have taken about 50-100 acres of land,It’s also heavily guarded. At the front, stands two nutcracker guards. These guards are the Fun house first line of defense, they are registered to attack upon entrance of an intruder, they’re cyborgs so their weakness remains the same, but due to their enlargement in size. It may take a little more then one of average height. If he nutcrackers were to be defeated, the intruder would find themselves to a welcoming party by Niko’s goons. As second wall of defense, they’ll be equipped with the heavy loads, submachine guns, tanks, grenade launchers, etc. GS_FunHouse_Market.jpg Within the Funhouse is a roller coaster that travels from point A to point Z, and the very top is where Niko’s throne is placed where he keeps watch of the mayhem he caused. Debris is seen falling from the head of the very intimidating Clown face that stood at the entrance, falling from the roof. This serves as surveillance, machine guns are said to be seen intruding from the mouth to blast away a few incoming Corrupts or Parasites. Batman_Arkham_Origins_Concept_Art_GS_FunHouse_FenderDentersFunhouseApproach.jpg As of yet; no one has attempted to break into the Fun House. The Fun House is never left unoccupied. though Niko may be absent a couple times whether is to hunt or kill the corrupt for fun, he always leaves a couple guys to stand guard at the funhouse. In Cages. you’d see several Corrupt animals locked in cages placed on displace. On some occasions, their used as a Gang Inauguration method. Where a member is placed in a cell with a corrupt and forced to fight till the death. Gang Ranks 674_max.jpg The Cirque De Freaks are branched out into different ranks; some ranks being based on ability,strength,speed, stamina, accuracy and sometimes pure sanity. These ranked members are all given different jobs; and to enforce order, each rank gets a Captain who reports to Niko for all jobs,events etc. Niko’s gang are separated into 5 ranking groups; Maniac’s- the extreme ones, Tanks, the bigger and badder. Hitmen; the more stealthy.Thugs, the basic beginner usually used as distractions and Kill switches; The more trained combat specialist group.